Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 5/Dzień 31 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 31 Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata spędzili w nim równy miesiąc, natomiast dzisiaj dom opuści ktoś z trójki Ashley, Mattie oraz Nathan. 22:50 100px 100px Melissa chciała sobie na papierosie porozmawiać na osobności z chłopakiem. Po pierwsze chciała mu pogratulować tego, że został, a po drugie chciała z nim porozmawiać o Keirze, gdzie Melissie udało jej się poznać lepiej. Powiedziała Nathanowi, że uważa ją za świetną dziewczynę i świetną osobę, z którą mógłby się związać na stałe. Mówiła mu, że jest mądra, ma własne zdanie i na pewno podejmą razem same dobre decyzje. Po papierosie kazała mu się wypsikać najlepszymi perfumami i zafundować im super randkę. 23:00 100px 100px Marley ze smutkiem w oczach patrzy jak Mattie odchodzi z domu Wielkiego Brata. Ostatni raz mu macha aż ten znika. Nie może uwierzyć w jego eliminację. Sądzi, że chłopak powinien to wygrać. Był na to przygotowany, ale nie wiedział, że aż tak go to zaboli. Melissa pociesza Marley'a i mówi, że Mattie i tak zaszedł bardzo daleko, i na pewno jest z siebie dumny, i chce, by Marley pozostał silny. Marley uśmiecha się do kobiety i dziękuje jej za wsparcie, stwierdza też, że ma rację. Melissa łapie Marley'a za ręce i mówi mu, że razem wygrają to dla Mattiego po czym posyła w jego kierunku ciepły uśmiech. Marley mówi, że to bardzo przykre, bo Mattie był osobą, której mógł bezgranicznie ufać i wiedział, że pozostanie mu lojalny oraz zawsze go wysłucha. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się patrząc na Melisse i mówi, że dobrze, że w domu jest jeszcze kilka wspaniałych osób. Uważa, że Melissa to fantastyczna przyjaciółka. Para postanawia napić się wina. 100px 100px Po eksmisji Nathan postanawia pogodzić się z Ashley. Między tą dwójką nigdy nie było tak dobrych relacji. Mężczyzna mówi, że w sumie dni do końca zostało niewiele, a może uda im się załagodzić to co panowało kiedyś między nimi. Nathan przeprasza dziewczynę za komentarze które zostały źle zrozumiane przez nią, szczerze mówi jej że nie jest rasistą, a Ashley to piękna czarnoskóra suka, która pewnie w życiu wiele osiągnie. Mężczyzna dodaje, że uczestniczył w kilkunastu akcjach przeciwko rasizmowi i w eventach w których ludzie są traktowani nie na równi z innymi. Ashley podobają się słowa Nathana i zaczyna postrzegać w nim normalnego człowieka. 23:25 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Gdy tylko Mattie opuścił Dom Wielkiego Brata, Ce'Brie zabrała się za swoją robotę. Wzięła jak najwięcej butelek alkoholu, ile tylko się da, i wylała wszystko na łóżko Keiry oraz Nathana. Liczyła na to, że materace zdążą nasiąknąć trunkiem i nie będzie dało się ich łatwo wysuszyć czy też pozbyć woni pełnej goryczy. Zadowolona z siebie udała poszła też po majonez, którym wysmarowała bieliznę Keiry i podrzuciła Marleyowi na jego rzeczy, który nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Mężczyzna gdy tylko przyszedł do swojego pokoju coś zabrać od razu był zniesmaczony widokiem. Wziął niechętnie stringi w rękę, zatykając nos i poszedł zapytać się czyje to jest. Ce'Brie, udając, że nie wie o co chodzi, powiedziała że to najprawdopodobniej majteczki należące do Keiry. Doszło automatycznie do konfrontacji między tą dwójką. Marley wytłumaczył Keirze, że to obleśne i nie życzy sobie takiego zachowania. Kobieta nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi, przyznała tylko, że to jej majtki, ale nie przypomina sobie żeby coś... "coś" w tych majtkach miało być. Marley jednak uważał, że jest robiony w bambuko i odszedł zdenerwowany. Następnym celem Ce'Brie był właśnie on. Gdy tylko miała pewność, że nie ma nikogo w pokoju, udała się tam i powycinała nożyczkami we wszystkich spodniach Marleya dziury w miejscach na "tereny intymne", to samo także zrobiła z jego bielizną. Na sam koniec udała się do wszelkich ciemnych zakamarków domu, gdzie z wielką odrazą zbierała kurz i pajęczyny, które zrzuciła na pościel Melissy. Szybko ucieka do salonu, gdzie siedziała Ashley relaksując się. Ce'Brie zaczyna sobie z nią gawędzić jak gdyby nic. Wyczekuje momentu, w którym Melissa będzie szła obok. Po długich minutach, Melissa faktycznie znalazła się niedaleko kobiet. Ce'Brie automatycznie zmieniła temat rozmowy, opowiadając Ashley, jak bardzo jest zażenowana tym co widziała, a mianowicie Keirę ściągającą majtki na łóżku Marleya, które były czymś "białym" upapranym - na dodatek wydzielającym nieprzyjemny odór. Ashley słysząc to skrzywiła się, powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. Ce'Brie jednak mówi, że to nie koniec historii, bo widziała jeszcze jak z jakiegoś powodu Keira strzepywała coś na łóżko Melissy i wyglądało to tak, jakby były to pająki i brud. Obie zaczynają dyskutować, jak bardzo paskudne to jest i jak można się w tak niegodziwy, nieprzyzwoity kobiecie sposób zachować. Melissa oczywiście "przypadkiem coś podsłyszała" i poszła sprawdzić, czy to prawda. Faktycznie jej łóżko było całe upaprane jakimś syfem i wszędzie chodziło robactwo. Zdenerwowana poszła skonfrontować się z Keirą, która nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Chociaż cały bohaterski plan Ce'Brie był chaotyczny, to dla niej było to coś, na co wpadłby mastermind i nie obchodzi ją to, czy inni się zorientują kto za tym wszystkim stoi. 100px Keira wbiegła do pokoju zwierzeń rozpłakana! Zarzuca Ce'Brie molestowanie psychiczne jej osoby i gdy tylko coś nie idzie po jej myśli od razu na wszystkich się wyżywa. I to nie jest jej pierwsze takie zachowanie! Keira chciała w spokoju jedynie zjeść pizze, a teraz całe jej łóżko wali jak wódka - co nie jest takie złe gdy się jest alkoholikiem jak Nathan. Przywyknie do zapachu ale Big Brother musi zrobić coś z tą dziewczyną bo narusza prawa prywatności, Keira płacze do kamery i wącha swoją poduszkę która ewidentnie pachnie wiśniową wódką. 100px 100px 100px Dianne siedzi w salonie i gawędzi z Marleyem. Ce'Brie widząc dwie nielubiane przez siebie osoby postanawia zrobić awanturę. Zaczyna narzekać, że przez Dianne znowu stało się to, to, to i tamto. Gdy Dianne patrzy na nią z wyrazem twarzy oscylującym między zdziwieniem, znużeniem i zażenowaniem, Ce'Brie postanawia dopuścić się bohaterskiego czynu i... wylać na Dianne jej tylko znaną zawartość kubka, który akurat trzyma w ręce. Marley próbuje ją powstrzymać, przez co biała, nieco mazista substancja ląduje na jego głowie. Dianne zabiera Ce'Brie kubek i pomaga Marleyowi wytrzeć to coś z głowy. Ce'Brie natomiast chichocze, że Marley powinien być zadowolony, bo po odejściu Mattiego pewnie mu tego brakowało. Dianne ma dość zachowania Ce'Brie i każe jej sobie iść zanim dojdzie do rękoczynów. Ce'Brie dumna z siebie pyta "Bo co mi zrobisz?", a Dianne odpowaida, żeby pamiętała o tym, że nie ma pewności czy Dianne nie jest przypadkiem arcydemonem i że może się bardzo brutalnie o tym przekonać. Reszta mieszkańców obserwuje całą sytuację, zastanawiając się dlaczego Ce'Brie jest taka uparta i nie może odpuścić, tylko ciągle atakuje Marleya i Dianne. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach